


Outonos e Ruínas

by konako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Red está tristinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako
Summary: “Não. O que você está fazendo?” Regina rebateu, tomando firme estância em seu lugar. “Desde quando é o tipo de pessoa a se embriagar para além de seu juízo? Desde quando lida com seus problemas no fundo de uma garrafa?”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 7





	Outonos e Ruínas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumns and Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070134) by [konako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako). 



O copo de vidro tombou sobre o mármore e Regina suspendeu o fôlego mudo em seus lábios. O reflexo em suas mãos tentou aparar o baque, mas o vidro rolou sobre a pedra antes que suas palmas o tivessem.

Por entre dentes, ela murmurou maldição sem nome. Por tola sorte, a peça resistira à queda, deslizando sobre o balcão ainda em um único pedaço.

“Oh, merda,” A voz arrastada de Ruby reclamou, segundos tarde demais. “Desculpa,” a garota avançou um passo em direção ao balcão, mas as botas molhadas pisaram em falso sobre o piso liso, balançando seu equilíbrio.

Novamente, o reflexo de Regina tardou, e a Prefeita somente tomou a garota pelos braços quando Ruby já se apoiava contra o mármore.

“Você está bêbada,” Regina pontuou, ciente de que sua voz reverberada dura e áspera pelo profundo silêncio da cozinha. Nem os grilos da noite a acompanhavam em protesto.

_Pelos Deuses, quanto uma lobisomem deveria ter de beber, para sequer sentir os efeitos do álcool?_

Era contra a natureza de sua espécie, que Ruby fosse tão facilmente entorpecida — e mais, que fosse tão inclinada ao excesso.

“Estou bem, estou bem,” as sílabas se atrapalharam ao deixar os lábios de Ruby, soando desconexas de sua garganta.

“Claro que está,” Regina debochou, fechando os dedos com um pouco mais de força ao redor dos cotovelos de Ruby. “Por que fez isso? Você sabe que seu lobo protestará essa estúpida decisão mais tarde”

O sorriso de Ruby era torto, fraco demais para alcançar seus olhos. Vidrados e em desfoque, os olhos verdes se perdiam na meia-distância. “Meu lobo não conhece ressaca. Está—Vou ficar bem”

Regina mordeu os lábios, tentando lutar contra sua vontade de argumentar contra a pobre lógica da garota.

Ela não estava bem.

Nunca estava, quando o maldito dia nascia outra vez, a cada ano.

No primeiro outono, Ruby havia se isolado. Desaparecera da cidade e não se comunicara com ninguém pela longa semana de sua partida.

No outono que o seguiu, ela mentiu pela primeira vez. _“Estou bem”_ Ela havia dito para Regina, ainda em seus lençóis. A mulher notou seu blefe, mas o deixou passar. Na mesma noite, Ruby havia despencado em prantos, ao chão de seu jardim.

No ano seguinte, ela desapareceu outra vez. _Uma caça solitária_ , ela explicara. _Um momento para si e para sua mente_ , ela descrevera para Regina e, novamente, a Rainha comprou sua mentira. Assim que a lua perdeu a forma, Ruby retornara, abatida, ferida e ensanguentada.

E assim o dia se repetira, por tantos outonos. Cada vez, uma mentira diferente — uma desculpa diferente.

Mas nunca Ruby admitira a verdade. Nunca a Regina, ao menos. Nunca em sua sóbria consciência. Nunca em voz viva.

_Ela não estava bem._

E Regina não mais acreditaria em suas mentiras.

“Ruby,” ela tentou, acalmando a energia frustrada em suas mãos, que fechava seus dedos como lâminas à jaqueta de Ruby. “Por favor, _converse_ comigo. Você sabe que a escutarei. Como você escuta a mim”

O silêncio de Ruby a denunciou. Os olhos claros fizeram desumano esforço contra a embriaguez, tentando ajustar-se ao rosto de Regina. As pálpebras pesadas fraquejaram, e os lábios rosados tremeram, na falha tentativa de um sorriso.

“Não sei do que você está falando”

Mesmo embebida em veneno, a força de Ruby era além de humana. Sem sequer se esforçar, ela livrou seu braço do aperto de Regina, tomando bambos passos para atrás, na distância. Dando as costas para a mulher, ela se dirigiu à geladeira. Regina seguiu-a, no mesmo fôlego.

“Você terminou com aquele vinho de Maleficent? Deuses, ela realmente sabe fazer algo mágico—”

A voz de Ruby foi cortada bruscamente pela intromissão de Regina, que surgiu à sua frente, barrando seu impulso.

“Pare,” Regina estendeu a mão no curto espaço entre Ruby e a porta de metal. “Você já está fora de si. Não sei como conseguiu exceder o sangue lupino, mas está muito além do que sua regeneração pode aguentar. É sábio que pare, antes que se envenene por completo”

Ruby bufou uma risada seca, o álcool em seu fôlego irritando o nariz de Regina. “Céus, Regina! Deixe de ser tão _antiquada,_ ” ela reclamou, tentando alcançar a geladeira às costas da mulher. “Só quero um pouco de—”

A palma socou contra o peito de Ruby, empurrando-a para trás. O que antes seria o impecável equilíbrio de um predador, era a patética náusea de indigente **.** Ruby voltou a apoiar-se ao balcão para manter-se longe do chão.

A lentidão em sua reação tardou até mesmo seu protesto.

“O que está fazendo?” Ruby franziu o cenho em irritação, e as sombras se aprofundaram ainda mais em seu semblante enuviado.

“Não. O que _você_ está fazendo?” Regina rebateu, tomando firme estância em seu lugar. “Desde quando é o tipo de pessoa a se embriagar para além de seu juízo? Desde quando lida com seus problemas no fundo de uma garrafa?”

“Desde quando você se importa?” Ruby respondeu. Os caninos brancos expostos por debaixo do rosnado mudo.

Regina respirou fundo. Ela sabia que a consciência de Ruby não intendia as palavras com tanta dureza.

“Sabe que me importo com você, Ruby,” a Prefeita avançou um passo lento, esperando até que a reação de Ruby fosse amistosa. “Esta sou _eu_ , importando-me com você. Você não está bem. Precisa conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Só assim, poderá encontrar algum tipo de paz—”

“Não preciso de paz.” Ruby empurrou seu corpo para longe do apoio ao balcão, jogando seu peso em direção porta. As botas rangeram sobre o chão, em seu caminho até o foyer.

Por outra vez, Regina não hesitou em segui-la. “Então por que retorna à mesma ruína todo o ano?” Ela bradou pelas costas de Ruby e viu apenas o impulso da mais alta frear subitamente.

Longos cabelos balançaram no resto de seu movimento, até tudo em si parar por completo.

Regina aproveitou o silêncio.

“Você tem um padrão. Pode estar perfeitamente cega à tanto, mas eu o vejo. _Todo o ano,_ nesta mesma época, você despenca neste mesmo estado. Ou foge para a floresta e se mergulha em sangue, ou arruína os mais fétidos bares, encharcada em álcool e mágoa”

Os ombros de Ruby se ergueram, e o ruído de seu grave rosnado reverberou pela mansão.

“Chega,” a garota ordenou.

“Ora, por quê? Acha que _você_ está cansada?” Regina circulou o centro de seu foyer, fazendo seu trajeto até Ruby. “ _Eu estou exausta, Ruby._ Quando este dia chega, eu me pergunto com o que terei de lidar! Um lobo desenfreado? Uma mulher sem razão? Eu nunca consigo prever o que virá, mas uma coisa sempre é certa: _você_ nunca sobrevive sã”

Enfim, Regina se viu em frente a Ruby. Olhos esverdeados tomavam um tom dourado, ao reluzirem a fraca luz nas paredes.

“Já fazem quatro anos, Ruby” Regina suspirou. Sua vontade queria tomar os braços da garota nos seus e acalmar seus temores, mas sua razão sabia que Ruby resistiria até o fim. “Você precisa se deixar curar. Você precisar se deixar perdoar”

Regina esperou que outro rugido ecoasse fundo no peito de Ruby, mas quando o longo silêncio morreu, a garota apenas sorriu. O sorriso mais vazio que já vestira.

“A Rainha Má, sugerindo perdão?” Outro fôlego tonto soprou por entre seus dentes. “Que piada”

Antes que Regina pudesse antecipar o movimento, Ruby avançou em frente, trombando contra seu ombro no impulso de sua caminhada.

Se Regina pudesse rugir, assim o faria.

Mas era apenas bruxa e, se Ruby se abusaria de seus atributos, Regina faria o mesmo.

Com a força incolor de sua magia, ela trancou o corpo da garota no ar, parando completamente seus músculos.

Ruby grunhiu o incômodo. “Claro,” ela bufou à frente vazia. “Típico”

“Para o inferno com isso. Você irá me ouvir agora” Regina prometeu, puxando sua mão pelo ar e, com ela, tornando o corpo tremulante de Ruby para si. “Você está em um caminho de autodestruição. Entendo a ironia de ouvir algo assim de alguém como eu, mas esta é a verdade.” Ela caminhou até frente de Ruby, percebendo como a garota usava de todas as suas forças para tentar vencer a magia sobre seu corpo. “Despreza meu conselho por perdão, mas esquece que eu, ao fim, perdoei Snow White. Deuses, cheguei a tornar-me sua aliada. Juntei-me a sua luta e batalhamos lado a lado. Apesar de todo o meu ódio, eu encontrei forças em mim para perdoá-la, porque eu, como você, me arruinava aos poucos”

Ruby tentou sorrir outro gesto vazio, mas sua irritação borbulhava até a superfície, vencendo até mesmo o torpor de sua embriaguez. “Não nos igualamos desta vez, Regina. Nossas experiências não são as mesmas. Não tente me convencer com falsas comparações”

Regina suspirou. _Deuses! Mesmo de sanidade comprometida, a garota mantinha a maldita teimosia._

“Sua situação é outra, eu entendo,” Regina concordou. Lentamente, a força de sua magia se acalmava, liberando a pressão ao redor de Ruby. “Mas eu temo que seu fim seja o mesmo. Você não está se ajudando. Em vez, se afunda cada vez mais—”

“Ela está morta por minha causa”

O timbre de Ruby era impenetrável, ainda que as lágrimas presas aos seus olhos a traíssem.

“Isso não é verdade,” Regina tentou.

“É a _única_ verdade,” Ruby cerrou os dentes. Os músculos em seu pescoço se tencionavam, batalhando contra o nó de sua garganta. “É o fim a que estou fadada: Todos os que amo, morrendo por minha causa”

“Ruby, ouça a si mesma!” Regina implorou, buscando pelo simples toque da garota. No mesmo segundo, Ruby a negou, repelindo suas mãos para longe. “Você não teve culpa no que aconteceu”

“ _Então por que todos vocês falam tanto em perdão?”_ Ruby bradou, a luz âmbar em seus olhos flamejando abaixo da sombra de seu cenho. “Vocês me oferecem o mesmo conselho, ‘perdoe-se, perdoe-se, perdoe-se’!” O riso que ressoou de seus lábios era negro. “Todos sabem que eu tenho culpa. Todos sabem que foi _por minha causa que—”_

O soluço rompeu através de seu peito, quebrando todas as suas máscaras, esfacelando o resto de suas forças.

Regina deixou que o seu choro pendulasse, desimpedido.

Esta era o mais honesta que Ruby se deixaria ser.

Mas os resquícios de sua teimosia ainda se agarravam a ela. Com um gesto tão rápido que era apenas desesperado, Ruby levou a manga de sua jaqueta às bochechas, secando as lágrimas que a escapavam.

“Eu sei que...” Ruby perdurou contra outro soluço dolorido. Olhos dourados ganhando tom vermelho abaixo do pranto. “Eu sei que havia pouco o que fazer, mas ainda... ainda era _meu dever_ fazê-lo. _Eu deveria ter estado lá, com ela,_ quando eles a levaram.” Ela mordeu os lábios até que eles perdessem a cor. Ruby tentava mais e mais, trancafiar-se em si mesma. “Ela esteve comigo quando Granny se foi e eu não _pude estar com ela,_ quando— Deuses! Eu a deixei sozinha. Eu podia ter a protegido, mas—mas eu a abandonei!”

Outro soluço balançou seu corpo, e a voz de Ruby desmoronou. Regina sentiu a dor como facadas em seu próprio coração. Em cautelosos passos, ela se aproximou da garota.

“Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito, Ruby,” Regina acalorou sua voz num suspiro. “Snow White havia escolhido por esse fim. A doença a consumiu e ela aceitou seu destino. _Você não tem culpa nisso”_

Ruby meneou a cabeça, ainda resistindo às sutis investidas de Regina, que a tentavam tomar nos braços.

“David me culpa, também. Ele sabe que eu poderia tê-la salvado,” Ruby deixou o olhar cair ao chão, ombros despencando sobre seu próprio peso, em cansaço. “Nós dois sabíamos que minha maldição poderia tê-la salvado. Meu sangue lutaria contra a doença—se eu apenas tivesse estado com ela, eu—eu poderia tê-la curado”

Regina tocou a ponta de seus dedos aos braços de Ruby, sentindo como a rígida tensão se desfazia como água por debaixo de seu toque. Ela deslizou suas palmas pela jaqueta, puxando Ruby gentilmente contra si, até que a garota se deixasse abraçar.

“Snow White não desejava que o fizesse,” Regina murmurou contra o ombro de Ruby. O choro da mais alta, já mudo, estremecia as duas. “Ela confessou-me, uma noite. Ela sabia que você o tentaria, mas ela não desejava que o fizesse. David não tem nenhum direito de culpá-la. _Ninguém tem,”_ Regina enlaçou seus braços pelas costas de Ruby, pressionando-a contra seu peito. “Você não causou a morte de Snow White”

Por cima de seu ombro, Regina sentiu a moção de Ruby, balançando sua cabeça em negação. Um murmúrio choroso soprou contra os curtos cabelos. “Eu não pude protegê-la. Eu não pude estar com ela—”

Regina recostou o rosto contra Ruby, seu profundo suspiro correndo pelos dois corpos. “Você esteve com ela por toda a sua vida. _Eu sei_. Batalhei contra vocês duas juntas, não se recorda?” Um tufo risonho escapou pelo peito de Ruby, e Regina aceitou o sinal como prova de seu sucesso. “Você, antes de ninguém, esteve com ela. Você a salvou, incontáveis vezes. Você a protegeu, mais do que ninguém”

Suas mãos desceram de volta aos braços de Ruby, afastando-a de si apenas o bastante para mirá-la os olhos.

“A morte vem buscar a todos nós. _Essa_ é a única verdade.” Regina suspirou, admirando como a cor âmbar afundava nas lágrimas, dando lugar para a esmeralda a que estava acostumada. “Snow White, em vida, não a permitiria afundar-se dessa maneira. Não acha que, em morte, ela desejaria o mesmo?”

Ruby desviou o olhar para o vazio ao longe. Os lábios ainda apertados entre os dentes, e o cenho franzido em sombras.

“Celebre sua vida,” A mulher pediu, buscando pelos olhos esverdeados. “Não lamente sua morte dessa maneira”

O peito pálido subiu, bufando um fôlego áspero que a fugiu em som. Ruby lambeu os lábios, devolvendo-os a cor.

“Todos se foram,” Ruby arrastou os olhos de volta a Regina, “Peter, Dorothy, Granny... Snow,” a garota trancou outro soluço em sua garganta, jogando o rosto para trás. De pranto seco, ela se afastou de Regina e seus passos já não fugiam — apenas perambulavam sem rumo. “Não me resta mais ninguém”

Regina sorriu. Os lábios curvados traziam verdade, ainda que triste, agridoce verdade. “Eu estou aqui”

Ruby franziu o cenho outra vez e, desta, haviam tons risonhos por trás de suas linhas. “Eu sei. Mas você não é minha, não é?” Ela deslizou os longos dedos pelos fios emaranhados de seus cabelos, livrando-os de seu rosto. “Sou passageira para você. Sou a problemática distração que você encontrou, enquanto aguarda algo melhor...”

Não havia forças em Regina para sentir raiva. Não, não havia nada em si que a queimaria em fúria contra Ruby, pois ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que Ruby falava de si própria. Ela não acusava Regina — ela desfazia-se de si mesma.

Seu sorriso perdurou, tornando-se em compaixão.

“Como ousa dizer algo assim?” Regina arqueou as sobrancelhas em silencioso desafio, e Ruby prontamente cedeu a batalha, fugindo de seus olhos. “Não estou aqui _desperdiçando tempo_ ao seu lado. Você não está guardando lugar para outro alguém. Você _é_ o que eu esperava”

Ruby soprou uma risada sem vida. “Patética e autodestrutiva? Tem certeza de que é _isto_ pelo que esperava?” Ela gesticulou para si, antes de deixar os braços amolecerem de volta ao seu lado. “Você merece algo melhor do que eu, Regina”

A mulher meneou a cabeça.

_Tola garota._

“Você está bêbada, querida.” Regina andou em direção à Ruby, tomando seu braço na curva de seu cotovelo. “E, acredite-me, você tende a ser ainda mais triste quando embriagada. Não ouça a essa lógica ridícula”

Ruby murmurou uma grave nota de consentimento **,** suas forças de batalha já drenada de seus olhos.

Por um segundo, o silêncio reinou entre as duas. O som ressoando contra as paredes eram apenas os rangeres da escada, sob o peso de seus passos. Lentamente, os grilos saíam de seus esconderijos, pintando paisagem sonora de conforto.

 _A natureza era terrivelmente sensível a seus predadores_.

Regina mirou o vazio.

“Os anos são mais piedosos para seres como nós, com mágica em nossas veias” A mulher deitou um beijo sobre o ombro de Ruby, enquanto seus pés atentos as guiavam em caminho sonolento até o quarto. “Somos resistentes; muito mais do que gostaríamos, em vezes. É tristemente previsível que outros partam, antes de nós”

Ruby apoiou o peso de sua cabeça contra Regina, inflando seu peito em um doloroso suspiro. “Longevidade é uma maldição especialmente torturante”

Regina ergueu seu rosto das curvas de Ruby para mirá-la os olhos. A tristeza em suas feições perdurava, mas a tenebrosa mágoa se desfazia.

“Temos tempo demais,” Regina concordou, aninhando seu braço ao redor da cintura de Ruby, eliminando toda a distância entre seus corpos. “Ao menos, podemos passá-lo juntas”

As tábuas de madeira sob seus pés deram lugar ao grosso carpete de seu quarto. Em um lento impulso, Regina parou sua caminhada, tornando-se de frente para Ruby.

Suas mãos ergueram-se pela altura da garota, encontrando lugar por debaixo dos longos cabelos, rentes à nuca nua. Os dedos curvarem-se, tomando o rosto de Ruby em seu toque.

“Enfrentaremos essa maldição lado a lado, Ruby” Regina prostrou-se nas pontas dos pés, trazendo seus lábios a pele pálida. “Tem a minha palavra”

Com um sorriso choroso, Ruby assentiu.

“Obrigada”


End file.
